


Need Each Other

by reillyb0y



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Psychic Abilities, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reillyb0y/pseuds/reillyb0y
Summary: Zed's psychic empathy and clairvoyance overwhelm her with an emotional vision that takes a toll on her physical body. John worries, but is there to get her through it. After all, they need each other.





	Need Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote for my Zed roleplay tumblr (champagnezed). Based on some prompts about nightmares and fever dreams.

She pads out to the kitchen in search of breakfast, smiling to herself about the back and forth banter between the two men she lives with. Suddenly, Zed feels an unstoppable tide of someone else’s emotions wash over her body. Empathy; a vision.  


She feels as though everyone on the planet is feeling every imaginable emotion inside her head, her chest, her stomach. She sways as sweltering heat that only she seems to be feeling consumes her. There is so much yelling inside her and outside in reality. There is silence. She collapses, taking in a crowd of tortured faces crying out over and over behind her eyelids. To those who saw her body fall, Zed is a pile of limp limbs and curls, with eyes rapidly moving behind their lids as they search through the crowd that only she can see.

Their faces melt together in incomparable expressions of pain and grief, they shriek with fear, shout in protest, and some even let out sick laughter. The droning and ominous hums of doom and dread grow louder. Zed feels sick, waves of nauseating vertigo and pain flowing through her. She feels as though she is being pulled up and away, over the crowd.

She slowly drifts higher and higher above the disturbing mass of people. Just as the faces of the crowd start to become indiscernable, Zed spots him. In the crowd, facing the opposite direction, one hand reached out for her. She can almost hear the words he is speaking, just for her, and she reaches out to him.

“I need you,” he yells over the crowd.

“I need you,” she calls back desperately.

The distance rapidly grows between them, and darkness seems to envelope the entire scene. The silence swallows Zed up, and there is nothing more there that she can see or hear.

She wakes up slowly, immediately met with pain and disorientation. Even though Zed’s vision felt only moments long, the sun is already down. It takes her a moment or two to realize she has been brought to her bed. Her clothes are sweaty and she feels cold, out of breath, and exhausted. Zed winces through the motion of rolling over to face her bedroom door. It is dark, but she can hear John and Chas’ hushed and concerned tones on the other side.

Zed feels the need to cough, and clears her throat with a rasp. The mens’ voices go quiet, and soon after, John enters the bedroom quietly with a glass of water. The ray of light sends a stab of pain to Zed’s skull, and she shuts her eyes with another wince. John shuts the door gently and apologizes under his breath.

“Sorry love,” his expression is still one of concern as he helps Zed sit more upright. He makes sure she gets a few sips of water before placing the glass aside and sitting with her on her soft bed.

“Welcome back.”

John gives a relieved smile to the worn out young woman next to him. Zed doesn’t say a word, but weakly smiles back as she carefully leans against him. He wraps an arm around her and holds her there to his chest. They don’t even say how much they need each other, they just know.

When Chas walks past twenty minutes later and peeks into the clairvoyant’s room, he doesn’t question his friends’ closely nestled and sleeping forms. He smiles and mutters to himself.

“They need each other.”


End file.
